


Writing Fun

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Writing, writing out cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing out Christmas cards doesn't have to be boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.

“Can’t we just send one for all the Weasleys?” Snape complained, his fingers tightening around his quill. Writing out Christmas cards each year with Lupin became an ever more onerous chore as Lupin’s circle of acquaintances increased.

“No, Severus. Not while they’re so spread out. It would be rude. And don’t forget Harry.”

“How could I ever,” Snape muttered under his breath, crossing off a name from his half of the list.

“Only ten more and then we can take a break, I promise.”

Snape huffed and didn’t bother looking up. Lupin rolled his eyes. He was well used to Snape’s usual Scrooge attitude to Christmas. Lupin stretched his fingers and his toes out, enjoying the feel of the carpet against his bare feet. Which gave him an idea…

Carefully only moving the lower half of his body, Lupin began to reach out a foot to draw up Snape’s ankle. Snape paused in mid word and glared at his companion.

“I am trying to concentrate on the task at hand.”

“Really?” Lupin asked, raising an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Snape’s usual glare.

Snape’s lips twitched. “You’re the one who wanted these cards ready to be owled tonight.”

“Hmm,” Lupin agreed. “I changed my mind. Werewolf’s prerogative.”

And before Snape could protest further, Lupin grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a fierce kiss. He had far more important things for Snape to be doing with his talented fingers.


End file.
